


Prompt | Sex in a Dead Guy Robe

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whiskeykissedsammy said: Hey babe, while requests are still open, may I please, please, please, get -Wincest: Sam loves seeing Dean in the grey men of letters robe. One morning he makes love to Dean while Dean keeps the robe on. Maybe even on the kitchen counter. :3 Bonus points for a grumpy, sleepy Dean at first (or afterwards) because his coffee got spilled or something. Thanks love!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Sex in a Dead Guy Robe

The coffee beeps just as Dean shuffles into the kitchen, short hair a ruffled mess and lips pulled down in a tired pout. Sam smiles, looks Dean up and down, taking in his bare feet, white t-shirt, boxers around his hips and that grey robe hanging off his body.

“Morning,” Sam says, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning down to kiss Dean’s cheek as Dean makes his way past Sam to get himself a cup, too.

“Mornin,” Dean mumbles. Sam bites his lip lightly, sets his mug aside on the counter and wraps his arms around Dean from behind, the soft robe making Dean warm and cuddly and Sam can’t help but kiss gently at Dean’s neck, Sam’s crotch pressed right up against Dean’s ass.

“Mmm,” Sam hums, sucking lightly on Dean’s skin, “you feel so good.”

“Sammy, c'mon,” Dean mumbles, “Haven’t even had my coffee yet.”

Sam just squeezes Dean tighter, pulling him close and Dean groans a little.

“Since when have you ever said ‘no’ to sex?” Sam teases, kissing Dean’s ear.

“Since I haven’t had my fuckin’ coffee yet, bitch,” Dean growls and Sam laughs.

“Fine." Sam lessens his grip but stays close. "Can I just… Kiss you then?”

He kisses over Dean’s jaw and he hears his brother’s breath hitch. Sam smiles in satisfaction, pushing Dean gently against the counter until Dean’s setting his coffee down on it, leaning forward so Sam can grind gently against his ass.

“Sammy,” Dean whispers and Sam hums, a smile on his face.

“Wanna?”

Dean’s silent for a moment but then whines. "Yeah.“

Sam doesn’t waste any time, just shoves Dean forward, reaching under the robe to pull his boxers down, letting them puddle at his brother’s feet. Sam throws the robe up over Dean’s bare ass and Dean whimpers, wiggling his hips at Sam. Sam groans at the sight, pulling his own boxers down and letting them tangle around his ankles, sucking a finger into his mouth and getting it nice and wet before he touches Dean’s hole.

Dean gasps and Sam groans; Dean’s still wet and open from last night, Sam can still feel a bit of his own come inside and he swears under his breath, pulling out his finger to spit into his hand, slicking his dick up with it.

"C'mon,” Dean growls, “Thought you wanted this.” Dean wiggles his ass again and Sam laughs.

“Thought you didn’t.”

“Shut up.”

Sam just chuckles and presses the head of his dick to Dean’s hole, pushing inside slowly and making Dean grab at the counter.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” Dean breathes, arching his back. Sam sinks in deep, fucking his brother slowly and Dean presses his forehead to the counter, pushing his hips back into Sam’s thrusts. But Sam wants to see Dean’s flushed face, wants to see those sleepy, hooded eyes and ruffled hair. He pulls out and Dean whimpers, the robe falling back over him but Sam spins him around, pushes Dean’s t-shirt up over his stomach so he can see that smooth skin and lifts Dean’s hips so his back his half against the counter with his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dean whines, throwing his arms out on the counter for balance and Sam hears something clutter but neither of them pay much attention. Dean’s head falls back as Sam pounds into him hard, mouth open and cheeks turning red as he moans louder and louder. Sam’s hips move fast, his hands holding onto the backs of Dean’s thighs hard enough to bruise.

“Sam, _Sammy_ , right there, _fuck_ , right there!” Dean whines, trying to move his hips. Sam releases one of his hands to wrap it around Dean’s dick instead, stroking him hard as he thrusts.

Dean’s eyes roll back, a loud moan echoing around the kitchen as his dick twitches pulse after pulse of come over his stomach. Sam groans as his hips move erratically, feeling Dean’s body squeeze around him and he comes a moment later, filling his brother up with more come.

“Fuck…” Sam sighs, leaning down to give Dean an open-mouthed kiss which Dean doesn’t really return, just pants back into Sam’s face.

“Fuck…” Dean echoes, collapsing back onto the counter, his legs still wrapped around Sam’s waist. Sam just laughs breathlessly and returns his hand back to Dean’s thigh, holding him up and rubbing his thumbs over the skin. But Dean suddenly groans, leaning up on his elbows.

“Godammit, Sam,” Dean says glaring at his brother and Sam doesn’t know what he did wrong until he looks past Dean and sees his brother’s knocked over mug and the large puddle of coffee Dean had been resting in, his robe soaking it up. So that’s what that sound was.

“’S not my fault,” Sam says innocently and Dean narrows his eyes. Sam just shrugs and helps Dean down, getting paper towels to help clean up the counter, Dean’s robe and the mess all over Dean’s body.

Sam gives his brother a kiss in apology and Dean returns it easily; Sam’s already been forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the title hahaha


End file.
